


オクトーバーの亡霊_3「衝動」

by Yaz (Yaz000)



Series: オクトーバーの亡霊 [3]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Birdflash - Freeform, Bottom Dick Grayson, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Illustrations, M/M, Top Wally West
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaz000/pseuds/Yaz
Summary: 告白してから初のデートを迎えた二人。互いに「言えないこと」を抱えながらも恋人らしいひと時を過ごす。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash/Robin
Series: オクトーバーの亡霊 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810495
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

[POV : Dick]

「今日、すごく人多いね。何かあるのかな？」  
「ああ多分、期間開催の美術展で今日から始まるやつがあるからじゃねーかな」  
  
まずは軽めに腹ごしらえをしようと、僕らはモール内のカフェに入って昼食を取っていた。取った席からは店の外が見えたけど、ランチタイムのピークらしい時間を過ぎてもこの店を含め他の飲食店への列もあまり減らなかった。とにかく館内はどこも人で賑わっていて、あと心なしかカップルも多い気がする。気のせいかも知れないけれど…。  
  
「そんなに人気の展示なんだ？」  
「ちょっと前にニュースでやってた、一般家庭から発見された絵画に物凄い値打ちがついたやつ、見た？あれが展示品に加わってて、各都市で初お披露目らしい。セントラルシティがその最初の都市なんだってさ」  
「へぇ…、皆それを見に来てるのね」  
  
僕は正直、そこに佇む絵画を愛でるという事にまだあまり興味が持てなくて、ブルースに連れられて美術館に行った事も何度もあるけれど、どちらかと言えば好みは映画や観劇なんかの類いで、エンターテイメント性のあるものや舞台芸術を見る方が好きだった。  
それにしても、ウォーリーが今回の展示にやたら詳しいのは何故だろう。僕が知る限りではウォーリーもあまりそういうものに興味が無かったはずだけど…、芸術を愛でる心が芽生えたんだろうか？  
  
「あー、でも皆がそれを見に来てるかっつーと、もしかしたら違うかも。その高値がついた絵画とは別に、今話題になってるやつがあって…」  
「話題に？ウォーリー、この展示の事に詳しいね。美術品が好きなの？」  
「…あっ！いや、詳しい…っていうか、はは、嫌いじゃねーけど！」  
「？」  
  
突如、ウォーリーがあからさまに「しまった」という顔をするので、また何か自爆してるな…と微笑ましく思いつつ興味津々そうに聞いてみると、  
「あーー〜…、展示中のとある絵画がさ、今カップルの間でパワースポット…的な……そういうので、人気っつか……」  
と明後日の方に視線を流しながら答えた。そして若干言いづらそうに「今日、君とどこ回るか考えてる時に調べたら出て来て…」と付け足す。  
  
「どういうこと？」  
「いや、あの〜…。えっとつまり、そのとある絵画の前で……キスしたカップルは…しんじつのあいによってむすばれるという……ジンクスが…………」  
言いながらウォーリーの顔がみるみる赤くなっていく。  
「っだからその、俺たちも……あとで行ってみない？」  
  
最後は絞り出すようにして、顔を赤くしながらそこまで言い切ったウォーリーが、こっちの反応を気にして子犬のような上目遣いで見てくる。こんな顔を見せられて、誰が断るっていうんだろう？ウォーリーはこういう所が無自覚だ。それに、ジンクスの事なんか本当は言わずに連れって行って、そっと願掛けとかしたかったのかなぁなんて思うとそれもまた愛おしい。非科学的な事は信じなかった彼が、ドクターフェイトの件から早数年、随分と信心深くなったものだ。  
  
「っふふ…素敵。だからカップルが多かったんだ…。うん、私達もあとで行ってみよっか」  
「や、やった…！」  
  
笑顔で答えると、ウォーリーはホッとした表情を見せつつ喜んだ。そして照れくさそうに「別に神頼みしようってわけじゃないんだけど…ロマンティックでデートスポットにおすすめってあったからさ……」と頭をかいた。信心深くなったかどうかというより、そもそもウォーリーはロマンティックな事が好きなのだった。そのロマンチスト加減がスマートに決まった事はいまだあまり無いけれど、そういう所も含めて、彼の愛嬌の１つとして好きな所だった。


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
昼食を取ったあと、僕らは館内に併設されたプラネタリウムに向かった。ウォーリー曰く、このモールのプラネタリウムは結構古くからあるもので、モールが商業施設として拡大するためリニューアルされたり部分的に改築されても、あまり変わらず隅にひっそりと存在し続けているような場所だという。エントランスからは結構離れた別棟にあり、モール内をじぐざぐと歩いて、複数あるエスカレーターの一部から上階に上がらないと辿り着けない。このアクセス性の悪さも、改築を繰り返す中で場所を変えずにひっそりと存在し続けていた故だとか。  
  
「おまけにさ、ここから車で10分もしない所に宇宙博物館がオープンしたんだ。知ってるかな？5年くらい前なんだけど。そっちに併設されたどデカいプラネタリウムの方が施設的にも凄くて、上映プログラムも色々あるから皆そっち行くようになってさ。だからここは余計ひっそりしちゃって(笑)」  
  
ウォーリーは話しながら慣れた手付きで券売機からチケットを買い、それをゲートに通して2人で入場した。特に混んでいる様子は無く、誰ともすれ違わずに入り口の扉まで来る。  
  
「……でも、俺はここが好きなんだよね」  
  
僕を先に通すために入り口の扉を開けてくれたウォーリーが、プラネタリウムの中を一望しながら溢す。中は少し暗くはなっているが、プログラムとプログラムの合間だからか白んだスクリーンの明かりによって座席を見渡す事ができた。傾斜型になった座席の上から下までを覆うように目の前の空間にドーム状のスクリーンがあり、今は不思議な色の雲を背景に施設名が映し出されている。僕らの他に観客は2〜3人。中央から前の方にかけてぽつぽつと離れた場所の座席が埋まっていて、それ以外は選び放題だ。  
  
「わ……空いてる…。外にあんなに人が居たはずなのに…」  
「な？穴場だろ？」  
  
驚いてウォーリーを見やると、ウォーリーが得意そうにウィンクした。そして「見やすい席はこの辺、」と僕を案内する。他の観客を見下ろす形で、やや後ろの方の座席に座った。  
  
  
  
「ウォーリーはよく此処に来るの？」  
「ん？あぁ、そうなんだ。子供ん時から1人でもよく来ててさ。特に何も無くても来てたけど……ちょっと悩んだ時とか、家うち帰りたくない時とか、何か1人で考えたい時とかも…ここに来て星見てた」

昔を思い返しながらスクリーンを見上げて話すウォーリーの横顔は、少年っぽい無邪気さを残しながらもいつの間にか大人びた青年へと近付いていた。ウォーリーの方が年上なんだから、彼の方が少し早く大人になっていくのも当たり前。だけどいつも見ているはずなのに、見慣れた顔なのに、こんな風に親友じゃない距離感で見る彼は改めてハッとするほど魅力的で。スクリーンを見上げていた視線が優しくこちらに向いて微笑まれると、鼓動が早くなった。  
  
「好きな場所なんだ。だから君にも知って欲しくて」  
  
そうか…ここはウォーリーの大切な場所の１つなんだ。そこに連れて来てくれているというだけで、彼の「リカルダ」に対する本気度が伝わって来る。  
彼から「たまに星とか見に行く」と聞いた事はあったけど、山の方までひとっ走りして見に行くとか、そういう事なのかと思っていた。僕は……ウォーリーの親友だけど、当然、なんでも知ってるわけじゃないんだ。ウォーリーはディックグレイソンぼくと此処に来た事はないし、プラネタリウムの話をした事も無い。モール自体には何度か来たけど、館内を手を繋いで歩いたり、このプラネタリウムに来るのは初めてだった。些細な事だ。別に男友達と来るような場所でもないと思ったんだろう。けれど、胸の高鳴りの裏側で、疼くような小さな痛みを感じた。  
  
  
「そういえばリカルダ、君って何座だっけ？」  
「私？……いて座だよ」  
「いて座かぁ。…へへ、親友と一緒だ。俺はさそり座」  
  
入って来たのが直前のプログラムが終わった直後だったらしく、次のプログラムが始まるまでまだ少し時間があるようだった。  
  
「いて座とさそり座って相性良い？」  
「んー〜…と、実はそんなに良くない…って書かれてる。一般的には」  
「えっ」  
「隣あう月の星座は、あんま相性良くないってのが定説で、大体考え方が逆な事が多いんだってさ。あくまで占いでよく聞くやつだけどな」  
  
確かに僕とウォーリーは、考える事が真逆な事も多い。それが原因で口論になる事もしょっちゅうある。でもーー  
  
「でもさ、確かに考え方真逆かも知んねーけど、それがお互いを補って最強になる事ってあると思うんだよな。第一、俺の親友も"いて座"で、アイツと俺"間反対"だけど、それでも心の底から大切にしたいと思える奴だし、ダチとしても相性最高なんだ！だから…いて座とさそり座、俺は悪くないと思うよ」  
  
そう言ってニッと笑うウォーリーにつられて、僕も笑う。  
  
「そうだね、相性なんて結局自分たち次第。ふふ、"最強"かぁ……良いね、私もウォーリーとそうなれたら嬉しい」  
「まかせろっ」  
  
言いながら拳を差し出してくるウォーリーに、コツンと自分の拳をぶつけた。


	3. Chapter 3

上映が始まるとスクリーンには満点の星空が描かれて、宇宙に広がる「星」とは何か、星の誕生、星座の歴史、それにまつわる神話の世界や地域・国によって違う言説についての解説が穏やかに流れた。綺麗な映像とヒーリング感のあるBGM、ゆったりした解説に心が穏やかになる。  
途中、退屈になってしまったのか他の座席の子供がぐずり始め、小さな子供を連れた母親が退室して行き、また前の方に座る老人からは若干イビキが聞こえていた。もはや貸し切り状態だ。

「寒くない？ここちょっと涼しいだろ」

今更だけど、これ貸そうか？と自分のマフラーを外してウォーリーが僕に差し出す。確かに外に比べてここの空調はやや低い。少し肌寒いけどコートもあるし、それを着れば大丈夫…なんだけれど、彼の優しさが嬉しくてマフラーを受け取った。

「うん、少し寒い。ありがとう……これ良いの？」  
「いいよ。俺はこれ、前閉めたらあったかいから」  
そう言ってウォーリーは上着のジッパーを首元まで上げ、ハイネックのようにして見せる。  
「そっか、ありがとう」  
受け取ったウォーリーのマフラーを早速首元に巻くと、まだ布に彼の体温が残っていて、じんわりと首元を温めてくれた。好きな人の体温と、それからふわりと香る匂い。それらが僕の心を満たして、幸せでふわふわとした気持ちにさせる。

「ふふ、」  
「……どうかした？」

上機嫌になった僕が笑うと、ウォーリーが軽く首を傾げて僕の方を見やる。そんな彼に向かって、座席の距離を埋めるように身を乗り出すと、彼の耳元に小声で囁いた。

「これ、ウォーリーの匂いする」  
嬉しくて笑いながらそう伝えると、ウォーリーが一瞬目を見開く。そして口をキュッと結びつつ目を細め、息を止めていたかと思えば、最後にはぁー〜と大きな溜息を溢した。至近距離で百面相を繰り広げたウォーリーがぼそりと呟く。

「…っ反則だろ」  
「ふふ、なに？ウォーリー顔おもしろい」  
「リカルダ、わざとか…？」

少し焦りを含んだトーンで、困っているような、耐えるような顔でウォーリーが問う。  
わざと？うん、そうかも知れない。こんなに近くに君が居て、優しくされて、暖かくて、苦しいくらいに好きな気持ちが溢れる。ねぇ今すぐ君とキスがしたい。

「そうかも」

答えてすぐ、肘掛けに置いた手にウォーリーの手が重なる。もう片方の手は僕の頬に添えられて、僕らの影も重なった。

「ーー…」

衝動的な感じとは裏腹に、軽く食むように押し当てる優しいキス。柔らかな唇がゆっくりと離れていって、ウォーリーと目が合う。

「……嫌だった？」  
「嫌なわけない…」

そう告げて、今度は僕の方からウォーリーに口付けた。するとそれに応じながら、頬に添えられたウォーリーの手がそのまま撫でるように僕の顎を引く。それに身を委ねて薄く口を開くと、その隙間から熱い舌が入って来た。

「…ふ、っ」

深く唇をあわせながら舌を絡め、時折口内をなぞられるとゾクゾクする。重ねるように置いていた手は自然と指を絡めた恋人繋ぎになり、離れないようにぎゅっと握られていた。プラネタリウムの解説音に紛れて、自分達にしか聞こえないくらいの音だと分かりつつも、吐息とリップ音に身体が熱くなっていく。何度も重ねるキスに夢中になって、酸素が薄いような気もした。

「ん……っふ、っ、」

フワフワして、頭がぼんやりする。解説音声はとっくに頭に入らなくなっていた。ウォーリー、君がこんな風にできるって、知らなかったな…。身体も吐息も、熱くって溶けそうだ。このままでいたいけど、あんまりしたら気持ち良くなっちゃうから、はやく、やめなきゃ……。

そうぼんやりと思い始めた所でスクリーンがふわりと明るくなり、座席が見渡せる明るさになった。続けて『如何でしたか、今日は皆さんを星々の旅にお連れしました。次に夜空を見上げる時、皆さんもきっとーー…』というアナウンスが流れる。

「…っは、ぁ」  
「っ、ごめ……やり過ぎた…」

我に返って唇を離した僕達は、お互いに息を整えながら自然と辺りを見渡した。前の方の座席で寝ていた老人はまだ寝ている。あとの観客は僕達だけだった。

「はぁ……プラネタリウム、綺麗だったね…」

僕はシートの背もたれにくたりと身体を預けるように座り直して、息を整えながら星空を思い返した。

「知らない事も沢山あって、面白かったなぁ…神話の話。………最後の方はちょっと聞き逃しちゃったけど」  
「うっ…！」

チラりと視線を送りながら言うと、ウォーリーは申し訳なさそうに口を押さえて、小声で「ごめん」と言った。誘った僕だって悪いのに、正直な奴…。

「ううん、全然いいの。…また来よう？」  
「……へへ、そうだな」

プラネタリウムを後にして、次は例の展示に向かうことになった。と、その前に2人してトイレ休憩。ウォーリーは「ちょっとだけお腹痛くて」、僕は「化粧直して来たから」お互い戻ってくるのに少し時間がかかった。多分、本当の理由は同じ。  
自分で言うのもなんだけど、僕らって若いよな。


	4. Chapter 4

[POV : Wally]  
  
  
  
  
はぁーーー。マジで危なかった。歯止めが効かなくなる所だった。俺の馬鹿、馬鹿！俺っ！馬鹿！この！この……ッ！  
  
俺は心の中で自分を光速でタコ殴りにすると共に、トイレの手洗い場にある石鹸を何度もつけて手を清めまくった。鏡に写る俺の顔はなんとも情けない奴そのもので、ニヤけてんだか恥ずかしいんだかそれを隠す為に更に絶妙な顔になってて……そうだ、顔も洗おう。  
  
  
  
  
  


「はぁ……」  
  
キスくらいで勃つの恥ずかし過ぎんだろ。どんだけ俺は……はぁ、どうか彼女にバレてませんように。流石にみっとも無さ過ぎる。  
  
俺の方が大人なんだから、もっと余裕ある感じで、彼女の「可愛いリクエスト」にはそつなく応える感じで…そんな風にいきたいのに、どうもそうはいかない。彼女と居ると良くも悪くも素の俺で居るしかなくなって、カッコつけてなんて居られなくなる。俺が滑っても、カッコ悪くても、彼女は分かってたみたいに悪戯っぽく笑って、よしよしと顎の下を撫でられる感じ…。俺って小悪魔タイプに弱いんだろうか……。  
  
  
というかキスしてる最中は、正直まだ大丈夫な方だった。嬉しくて夢中にはなっていたけど、トイレに駆け込む程じゃなかったと思う、たぶん。問題は明かりが付いてリカルダの顔がよく見えた後だった。  
口を離した後のトロけた目と表情、くったりとシートにもたれて息を整える様子。そっちの方が……びっくりするほど脳にキて。もちろん彼女が艶っぽくて最高に可愛かったからだ、そう言い切りたかったけど…それが100%じゃない事に俺自身が衝撃を受けた。  
やっぱり似てるからか、あの顔で、ああいうのを見せられると、……(彼女には死んでも言えないが) 俺が過去に" アイツ "で…いわゆる妄想した色々な事が思い起こされてしまって。こんな時に、こんなにリンクすると思わなくて内心焦りが凄かった。間違い無く俺は今リカルダの事が好きなのに、その気持ちは本当なのに、同時にチラつくってどうかしてる。  
  
  
リカルダを好きになればディックを諦めた気持ちに整理が着くと思ったのに、リカルダを好きになればなるほど、それと同時にディックの事も強く心に残り続けた。リカルダの事「が」好きなんだと確信する一方、リカルダの中にまるでディックみたいだと思う所を見たりもした。これじゃどっちが好きなのか分からない。  
  
「頼むぜ俺ー……ほんと、」  
  
彼女を絶対に悲しませたくないし、俺はクソ野郎になりたくない。だから頼むぜほんと。いい加減前見てくれ。


End file.
